El Abrazo del Mortífago
by Siriela
Summary: [Draco&Hermione]...En medio de la Guerra Mágica se dará el reencuentro final que decidirá el futuro de sus vidas. Después de 5 años todo ha cambiando. Ella es Aurora y él un Mortífago. Son enemigos...y los enemigos se exterminan.


**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno...esta es primera historia pública aquí en F/F y tb mi primer Dramione n.n (aplausos xD)**

**Quiero dedicarsela a tres personas:  
-Dryadeh(seguro ya medio mundo la conoce, y si no deberían) porq me abriste el mundo mágico de los Dramiones y gracias a ti salió este humilde escrito n.n**

**-Meli y Angie(q aunque nunca leerán esto...) por ser las primeras en leerlo y en decirme que era lo suficientemente bueno para poder subirlo aquí. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Ahora si...aquí esta mi primer(y espero no el último xD) Dramione...**

**

* * *

**

**El Abrazo del Mortífago**

Guerra, destrucción y desesperación. Hermione no podía ver nada más a su alrededor.

Cientos de cuerpos luchando y muriendo. Unos por causa del mal, otros más por el bien. Todos con miedo inyectado en sus ojos y corazones. Con la certeza de que muchos no vivirían para contar lo que se desató en aquella batalla final.

Probablemente lo más conveniente para la estabilidad del mundo mágico era la destrucción del ejército del Lord Tenebroso. Pero no había conveniencias ni desventajas en ese momento. Muchos habían dejado de luchar por el bien o por el mal; luchaban por sobrevivir. Por saber que habría un mañana y que esa noche interminable sólo se quedaría en el recuerdo.

Y mientras miles de rayos de múltiples colores y hechizos malditos eran disparados al aire con cansancio, Hermione trataba de mantenerse en pie, sin perder la cabeza y sin permitir que su corazón terminara de dividirse en dos.

Era una Aurora. Estaba ahí para luchar contra los Mortífagos y su Señor. Había decido que a pesar de los sentimientos de contradicción que habían en su corazón, iría para salvar a su mundo y a su hogar. Pero estar allí era más difícil de lo que parecía. No sólo se trataba de dos bandos luchando con fiereza y la terrible sensación de que cualquier momento podría ser el _último_. La desazón de no ver a sus amigos a su lado y no reconocer en los rostros de los caídos alguna cara familiar. El no saber dónde estaba _él_.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido al pensar lo que podría haberle pasado. Y aún más cuando a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos de negación se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba ahí para acabar con él. Ella era un Aurora y él un Mortífago.

Por un momento se olvidó de Harry y los demás. Incluso se olvidó de la inmensa batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort ganaba la guerra¿podría verlo de nuevo? Pero si así era…ella no sería más Hermione Granger una ex-alumna de Hogwarts y Aurora. Sería una sobreviviente que viviría a merced del enemigo, de él. Porque él era el enemigo. Y sobretodo¿viviría para verlo antes de que el Lord Oscuro arrasara con ella y con sus amigos?

Y suponiendo que ellos eran los vencederos, que la Orden del Fénix triunfara. ¿Qué sucedería con él? Sería enviado a Azkaban, o peor aún…moriría. Tal vez, después de todo eso sería lo mejor. Aquella batalla era magnánima, era poco probable un cruel reencuentro entre toda la confusión y el caos de la noche. Muy poco probable el que ella tuviera que matarlo a él, o él a ella.

Una parte de su corazón deseaba que otros se encargaran de él o incluso que sobreviviera pero su arresto fuera tan rápido que no hubiera tiempo ni para una mirada final. Y otra parte deseaba verle por última vez, tocarlo como hacía cinco años no lo hacía, desaparecer junto con él para siempre y vivir su amor imposible lejos de la guerra, el bien y el mal, los amigos y todo aquél abismo que los separaba.

Mientras se sumía en estos fúnebres pensamientos, Hermione había dejado de existir en el campo terrenal. Había dejado de luchar concentrando todos sus deseos en él y deseando verlo y no hacerlo al mismo tiempo, con tanta intensidad que incluso dejó de escuchar los gritos y las explosiones a su alrededor. Parecía una estatua de una muchacha desolada en medio del infierno.

Aquí y allá se veían relámpagos conjurando maldiciones mortales que acababan con la vida de aurores y mortífagos. Y como designio de algo más fuerte que la magia, en el centro del campo de muerte se llevaba a cabo la verdadera batalla final: la guerra entre el Oscuro y el Nacido, entre el Mago Negro y el Mago de la Luz, entre Voldemort y Harry Potter. Dos grandes poderes incomparables por ser al mismo tiempo iguales enfrentándose por fin para decidir el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de cómo un Mortífago bajo la máscara plateada le salvó la vida, apartando con un _Cruciatus_ a uno de los suyos para evitar que él le lanzara la maldición imperdonable.

Cuando por fin su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una corriente fría recorrerle la espalda y escuchó el gemido de alguien a su espalda, no pudo evitar el palpitar casi doloroso de su corazón, ni mucho menos el notable temblor que invadió sus manos y por supuesto, aquella lágrima de felicidad y condena. Y sin notarlo, supo el final de aquella historia imposible y se dio cuenta de que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería.

Se giró tan lentamente, saboreando los pocos momentos de cordura que le quedaban. Porque sabía qué una vez que sus ojos se fundieran en los de él, esta la abandonaría y estaría desamparada sólo con la firme esperanza de poder completar su misión.

Ni los estallidos en el centro de la batalla, ni los gritos, ni siquiera los hechizos que pasaron a escasos centímetros de sus cuerpos lograron que apartaran sus vistas el uno del otro. Bebiéndose con deseo y anhelo, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que estarían frente a frente, o que probablemente al final, cobardemente abandonarían cada uno a su respectivo bando y se marcharían juntos, desterrados del mundo mágico por ser incomprendidos.

Mientras ella caminaba lentamente hacía él, Draco tuvo un recuerdo nítido del segundo año de curso en Hogwarts, donde se había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y para tratar de mantener su reputación de frío y despiadado, había deseado frente a Crabbe y Goyle que ella muriera gracias al Basilisco. Todo mundo sabía que ese era un comentario más que normal -casi rutinario- por parte de un Malfoy. Pero le había temblado la voz y muy dentro de sí mismo se había arrepentido de ese deseo. Él no quería en absoluto que nada le pasara, de hecho deseaba estar junto a ella para protegerla y enfrentarse al Basilisco si era necesario. Pero no podía…no _debía_.

Cuando supo que su deseo maldito se había hecho realidad, furtivamente había ido a visitarla a la enfermería. Noche tras noche iba a su lado para contemplarla petrificada. Una sensación de dolor punzante le atravesaba el corazón cada vez que tocaba su mano helada e inmóvil. Y cuando miraba dentro de sus ojos cristalinos sentía como si el Basilisco mismo le estuviese viendo y le petrificara el corazón.

Él no había querido aquello para ella, al menos no intencionalmente. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para estar en su lugar -aún a sabiendas de que ella no le iría a visitar jamás-. Lo que hacía más amargo ese recuerdo eran las lágrimas que había derramado de impotencia y dolor al saber que estaba a punto de perderla cuando nunca la había tenido.

Para cuando ella cruzó el umbral de las enormes puertas que daban al Gran Comedor, móvil, libre, hermosa. Su corazón dio un gran salto de la impresión y la alegría, y justo en ese momento, supo que ya no podría vivir sin ella. Sin embargo, los títulos de honor, la _sangrepura_ y la _sangresucia_, las cartas que habían sido lanzadas sin remedio sobre ellos, evitaron que Draco Malfoy se acercara a la mesa de Gryffindor y la besara, pidiéndole perdón por desear su muerte, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de esas palabras. Se limitó a mirar como le sonreía plenamente a San Potter y el Pobretón. Deseó fervientemente ser ellos y recibir aquellas palabras y caricias en lugar de esos imbéciles que no había hecho nada por ayudarla. Pero se contuvo al recordarse que él era Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin, el Rey de las Serpientes, y que jamás podría permitirse aquél amor absurdo y ridículo. Nunca, ni siquiera aunque le costará la vida olvidarse de ella.

Y aún le costaba, a decir verdad su amor hacía ella se había arraigado tanto en su alma que en cuanto piso el campo de batalla, se dedicó a buscarla con la mirada para poder estar a su lado. No sabía porqué, y mucho menos se planteó la idea que de que tendría que matarla, porque ella era _su enemiga_. Y al enemigo se le extermina. ¿Pero cómo acabar con ella sin acabar con su propia vida? Trató de olvidarla concentrándose en acabar con cuanto auror se le cruzó por el camino, embebido por el coraje de no poder tenerla. Pero lo olvidó todo al verla quieta en medio de la guerra. Aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Y deseó correr hacía sus brazos y besarla. Besarla aún más profundamente de lo que Hermione recordaba.

Porque mientras Draco parecía eclipsado viéndola avanzar lentamente hacía él, Hermione recordó el beso que selló sus destinos. Destinos que irremediablemente tenían que separarse.

Y lo vivió como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Se sintió de nuevo embriagada por el olor a libros viejos, que tanto le gustaba de su amada biblioteca en Hogwarts. Pudo sentir los rayos del sol adentrándose a través de los cristales de miles de colores, incluso recordó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Era un libro muy viejo y especial, pues hablaba de las costumbres muggles, o más bien, de _sus costumbres._

Por reflejo o por instinto levantó la vista del libro hacía la silla que se encontraba frente a ella, sorprendiéndose de ver a un chico rubio platino sentado justo frente a ella, mirándola con interés y algo parecido a…¿felicidad?. No le dio más importancia y regresó su vista hacía las letras del libro, tratando en vano de concentrarse. La presencia de Malfoy no sólo le exasperaba, la sacaba de sus casillas y sólo podía pensar en cuándo se largaría de ahí o cuándo dejaría de atormentarla.

Más él en cambio, disfrutaba al ver su ceño fruncido e incluso escuchar esos encantadores bufidos. Y decidió actuar. Porque aquélla mañana se había despertado con un solo propósito: probar a Granger. Y más concretamente sus labios. Así que sin previo aviso le quitó el libro de las manos tan ágilmente que ella no pudo chillarle alguna palabra malsonante. Sólo se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía a Malfoy marcharse con su libro.

-Ven por él si lo quieres-le había susurrado mientras la miraba con picardía y burla. Por un momento se planteó la idea de dejarlo con las ganas de escucharla rogar y llorar por su libro. Pero por otra parte, además de lo encantadora que se había vuelto la lectura, un impulso ajeno a ella(tiempo después comprendió que se trataba de puro y real amor) y un toque de excitación, la llevaron a caminar lentamente hacía él y adentrarse en una parte más oscura de la biblioteca, donde los cristales eran pocos y de opacos colores, hasta que al final se encontró con una mesa diferente, en una forma ni circular ni cuadrada y con unas sillas forradas de terciopelo negro, donde el chico se acomodaba grácil fingiendo que la lectura era muy interesante.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Granger-le había susurrado él para instarla a acercarse más a él. Sin embargo ella se quedó a mitad del camino, mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-Devuélveme el libro, Malfoy-fue lo único que atinó a decir. Y tiempo después descubrió que aquello había sido su condena.

-Como quieras-susurró él levantándose con movimientos felinos mientras cerraba el libro-al fin de cuentas, las historias muggles nunca han sido de mi interés-se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y esta vez más por instinto que por razón, Hermione retrocedía a cada paso que él daba hacía ella-pero…esta historia sí me interesa, Granger. De cómo una _sangresucia_ lista logró hechizar a un encantador y apuesto príncipe, como yo-mientras él se relamía los labios y su mirada se clavaba en la de ella, Hermione no había podido retroceder más ya que un enorme estante lleno de libros gordos y viejos se interponía. Ella era el centro. Draco la espada. Y el librero la pared-dime, Granger¿usaste alguno de esos hechizos que le robas a los libros para embrujarme¿o acaso se trata de un encanto de muggle?-y sin tiempo para responder Draco se apoderó de su boca, encarcelándola en la suya _para siempre_. Pues aquél beso no sólo selló sus destinos, sino sus sentimientos. Porque mientras él la besaba con furia al principio y ella como una inexperta le respondía torpemente, algo creció dentro de los dos. Algo más fuerte que la magia o que algún artificio muggle. Algo muchísimo más fuerte que ellos mismos.

Draco trató de contenerse y disminuyó radicalmente la fuerza del beso. Sus labios se volvieron seda sobre los de Hermione. No quería asustarla, quería gozar su primer beso. Sinceramente, no sabía si después de eso sería el primer y último roce que tuviera con la chica. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que nunca lo olvidarían. Así que siendo paciente, le enseñó a besar en pocos segundos. O tal vez fuese que ella comenzó a desatarse y olvidar todas las razones por las cuales no debería estar haciendo aquello.

Deslizó suavemente su boca sobre la de ella, mientras con una mano aprisionaba su cintura y la apretaba aún más si se podía contra el librero. Con la otra mano le sostenía el rostro delicadamente acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos. Y Hermione perdió la cordura.

Se abrazó a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello y no esperó a que él le hiciera la invitación de adentrarse en su boca, sino que simplemente se adentró en ella con su lengua. El chico se sorprendió al principio, y seguramente si hubiese podido se habría reído no de ella, sino de su repentino arranque pasional. Más no lo hizo, el hecho de que ella se aventurara a explorarlo primero le hizo sentirse pleno y feliz. La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, ardiente de deseo y por fin dejó que su lengua jugara con la de Hermione, acariciándose escandalosamente, encontrándose y chocando mientras una fiebre se adentraba en sus poros y los hacía temblar.

Cuando por fin, después de varios minutos chocando labios y leguas, bebiéndose el uno al otro, declarándose amor eterno en la oscuridad, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, ambos sonrieron casi tontamente y sólo aquél gesto tierno hizo que todos los _sangresucias_ pronunciados por la bocta de Malfoy desaparecieran de la mente de Granger.

Ahora ella era de él y él de ella, aunque solamente ellos pudieran saberlo. Silenciosamente se amarían con locura, más frente a todos se acabarían las eternas discusiones y maltratos, sólo una convenida indiferencia recompensada con fugaces momentos de amor sería lo que ellos compartirían. Porque aunque se querían, la realidad los obligaba a regresar, a pesar de que en la oscuridad se encontrarían para siempre.

Y fue aquella realidad y aquella oscuridad lo que hizo que el hechizo entre ambos en aquél momento de miseria aumentará su potencia, hasta el punto en que ambos perdieron la percepción de los hechos que sucedían a su alrededor. El espacio y el tiempo no era nada al lado de aquélla mirada llena de reproches y amor. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil¿Por qué no había un mundo mágico donde su amor pudiera completarse y manifestarse?

Y mientras se fundían en un abrazo eterno y descorazonador, ambos supieron que esa sería la última noche de sus vidas, la última noche que se verían las caras, la última noche donde se sentirían, la última noche donde ellos sólo serían Draco y Hermione, sin apellidos, sin clases, sin sangre, sin bandos. Sólo dos amantes perdidos en la batalla del mundo.

Draco no quería que el momento llegara, es por ello que la apretaba contra sí hasta el punto de asfixiarla. Pero ella no se quejaba, trataba de absorber su tan conocido aroma, sus latidos desbocados. De absorberlo a él mismo si es que era posible.

Ya no importaba la guerra, ni Voldemort, ni Harry. Nada. Sólo ellos dos. Y cuando el momento de la resolución final llegó, estaban llorando. Llorando de impotencia y de amor. Porque no podía estar juntos. No ahora. Tal vez cuando sus almas trascendieran, fueran a donde fueran, sus corazones por fin podría unirse. Pero ese no era el día y ninguno otro lo sería. Así que sin retrasar más el momentos, los enemigos aparecieron, siendo sustituidos por un breve instante de los amantes desolados.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono mientras levantaban sus varitas a la altura del cuello del otro.

Y mientras tres relámpagos verdes se veían en el cielo, los más potentes y mortales de la noche, tres cuerpos cayeron sin vida al suelo manchado de sangre.

Harry había vencido al Lord Oscuro en la batalla final. La última palabra y el último hechizo mortal habían sido suyo. La Orden del Fénix había ganado. Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, no hubo más gritos ni maldiciones lanzadas al cielo. Sólo la vista del inerte Mago Oscuro en el suelo, muerto por el muchacho al que había marcado para siempre.

Y mientras el gozo y la felicidad embargaban los corazones de todos aquellos que eran puros y buenos, apareciendo el terror en los ojos de los plateados malvados, aún más allá, dos cuerpos enlazados permanecían inertes en el suelo. Abrazados como si sólo estuviesen dormidos.

Harry no celebró su victoria por mucho tiempo. Cuando descubrió que Hermione estaba muerta y nada más que al lado de Draco Malfoy, el desgarrador sonido de un grito sesgó la noche.

Pero para ellos, los amantes perpetuos, aquello estaba lejano. Ahora se encontraban en un limbo apartado. Porque al fin estaban juntos y ahora sería para siempre.

* * *

_Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas y ayudas con respecto a la temática del libro(ya voy en la página 50 de la piedra filosofal[más aplausos xD)_

_Gracias por leerme!_


End file.
